Featuring You
by ArianamaslowBTR25
Summary: Arianna is a girl who just happened to catch the eye of one James Maslow Backstage at one of BTR's concerts, follow their story and struggle to overcome past relationships and past abuses to become who they were meant to be, but that doesn't always mean happy endings **Mentions/descriptions of abuse and language in later chapters**
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I really shouldn't be writing a new story when I have two that I should be working on right now, but the idea hit me when I was up north and I haven't been able to shake it since, so much so that it has been distracting me from writing the story that I want to get done. So I thought I would jam out the first chapter of the story, and then work on my others before coming back to it, because in all honesty, I have no clue where the story will lead me. I just liked the idea. Sorry if you like the story and then I don't update it in like ages. I am going to do something different for this story as well; I am only going to be doing it in Ariana's Point of view, something that I haven't done before. So we will see how it goes. **

**Characters:**

**Ariana Donovan**

**Dani Donovan**

**Zak Donovan**

**Maria Donovan**

**James Maslow**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Carlos Pena Jr. **

**Logan Henderson**

**Disclaimer:**

**I only own the rights to Ariana, Maria and Zak. They are my characters that I have created. Dani is a very good friend of mine and I do not own her. I don't own BTR or any references to the show. The only thing I claim besides my characters is the plot line to the story. Enjoy it people. **

**Review!**

"Dani, get back here!" I called out to my 7-year-old sister as she ran through the crowds at the San Diego Fair.

"Come on sissy! We have to hurry! The concert starts in 10 minutes!" She said as I caught up to her and threw her up onto my shoulders.

"Well, you wouldn't have gotten in since I have the tickets," I said, handing them to the people at the gate and walking down onto the track to take our seats. I set Dani back down on her feet.

"You just watch Ari, Kendall will bring me up on stage tonight! I just love him. He's my favorite." I chuckled at her as she spun around, completely lost in her fan girl world.

Sure I was an almost 20 year old woman, and yes, I did see the sex appeal that the group of 4 guys known as big time rush had, but they were probably like every other celebrity singer that I had met, stuck up and arrogant.

"Are you guys ready to have an amazing night!" someone called from up on stage.

And cue the ear splitting screams. Dani jumped up and down on the ground next to me, trying to get her "I 3 Kendall" sign up into the air so Kendall could see it. I looked around us quickly only to see girls in their upper teens, pretty close to my nineteen year old self, and then grabbed Dani under her arms and heaved her up onto my shoulders for the second time that night. I grabbed onto her legs to keep her balanced as she proudly launched her sign skyward, squealing as she did so.

So glad that I took the time to work out before getting dragged to the concert last minute by my baby sister.

Imagine my surprise as I walked into the house after a long afternoon at the gym to find my mom scrambling around the house trying to get her things together for work and just throwing the concert tickets my way and pushing me out the door with Dani.

I didn't even get to change. Which was why I was presently standing at a concert for a nickelodeon band in a pair of NAPPYTABS Black Skinny Harlem pants and snapback, a red sports bra and a pair of red District of Columbia skate shoes.

It wasn't like I had anything to hide either. I made sure to keep up my six pack even when I wasn't on the job.

Next thing I knew there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to see two security guards standing next to me.

"Excuse me miss, but we need to talk with the girl on your shoulders." They said to me. I set Dani on the ground and turned to face them.

"I am her Guardian, whatever you need to say to her, you can say to me." I yelled over the music. The guards looked around quickly and then pulled me away a couple of feet. "Excuse you." I said as they let go of my arm.

"We are looking to take that girl as the worldwide girl tonight. Are you okay with that?" They asked. I smile softened my features. Dani is going to love that.

"Sure, just let me explain it to her. That okay?" I asked, throwing a look back at Dani before looking at them again.

"Sure, and here is a backstage pass for you, you two get to come backstage after the concert for a private meet and greet with the guys." One said while subtly slipping the pass to me, I placed it in one of my pockets.

"Dani" I said, walking back over to her and kneeling down on her level. She looked at me with wide eyes. "I have a very special surprise for you, but you have to go with these guys to see it. Okay? They won't hurt you."

Dani nodded again before leaving with the two security guards.

"Okay Guys! I Think that this song is one that almost everyone knows." One of the guys, Logan I think, called from onstage.

"This is one of our favorites to perform, and we need to bring a very special someone on stage with us." I Think Carlos said.

"Why don't we bring her out here with us!" Kendall said before walking slightly off stage and Grabbing Dani's hand. She had the biggest smile ever on her face.

The tallest of the group, James, walked over and took her other hand, before picking her up and placing her on the center stool, taking a seat next to her.

"What's your name sweety?" Kendall asks. Dani swings her legs on the stool.

"My mommy said I'm not supposed to tell my name to strangers." She says sweetly.

"Well then, do you know our names?" Carlos asks, trying not to laugh.

Dani shook her head yes. "Well see, we are not strangers, you can tell us your name."

"Dani, my name is Dani." She said.

"How old are you Dani?"

"Seven" She replied sweetly, showing them how many years on her fingers.

"Well Dani, who is seven, do you know our song Worldwide?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, it is like, my favorite song in the whole wide world!"

"Would you like to sing along?" Logan asked.

"Of Course!" she cheered.

"Well, here it is everybody, worldwide." James said just as the music started playing.

_Ooh_

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?_

_Cause I've been missing_

_You by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dreams?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down_

_There's something 'bout the sound of your voice_

_I-I-I-I'm never never_

_Never as far away as it may seem, oh_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night)_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry_

_Cause you have my heart_

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_

_Just get up and go_

_The show must go on so I need you to be strong_

_I-I-I-I'm never never_

_Never as far away as it may seem_

_No never_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night)_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, it won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_Oh_

_Wherever the wind blows me_

_Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind_

_No, there ain't no one better_

_(Worldwide)_

_So always remember_

_(Worldwide)_

_Always remember, girl you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night)_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, it won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_Worldwide_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry_

_Cause you have my heart_

Dani was so cute up there as she was singing along with the guys; probably not even realizing what was going on completely. She was just able to meet her idols at a younger age than most. I walked out into the isle to wait for her as James pulled her up into his arms after they were done singing and kissed her on the cheek, walking off stage.

"Ari!" I hear as she comes running ahead of the security guards as they are bringing her from back stage.

"Dani!" I yell right back, scooping her right up into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging her tight. "You did great sweetie!"

"Did you get any pictures of me and Kendall together?"

"No, but we can get some later." I said, thinking about the backstage passes in my pocket.

"What are you talking about sissy?" she asked, pulling on one of her braids.

"We have passes to get backstage later, I can get plenty of pictures of you two later, okay?" I asked, looking her in the eyes.

She smiled wider than I had ever seen, showing off her little white teeth. I grabbed her under her arms and had her resting on my shoulders for the rest of the concert, both of us cheering as loud as we possibly could.

Once the guys had gone off stage and most of the stadium had cleared out, I pulled out our backstage passes and place one around both of our necks, going to find a security guard to take us back stage.

"There She is!" The guys exclaimed as they saw us walking into the tunnel. Dani dropped my hand and ran towards them, getting a huge hug from Kendall, squealing as he picked her up into his arms for a minute.

"And who are you?" Logan asked, looking at me.

"Arianna, I am her older sister." I said, and for the first time I think they realized what I was wearing. I rolled my eyes.

"Dani, did you want any pictures with the guys?" I asked, pulling my iphone out of my pocket.

"Yeah yeah! Come on kendall!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his leg. He only chuckled as he knelt down to take pictures with her.

About 20 pictures later, Kendall asked, "Hey Dani, wanna see where we live when we are on tour?"

"Sissy, sissy, Can I? Can I go?" She asked. I laughed at her eagerness.

"Go on girly!" I said.

"Race ya!" Kendall and Logan yelled at the same tonight, before taking off running, letting Dani take an early lead.

"No Running!" I called out, knowing that they probably wouldn't hear me.

"I'll stop them." Carlos said, before screaming and taking off after them. I shook my head.

"So, what is a girl like you doing at a Big Time Rush concert?" James asked.

"Are you trying to say something?" I shot back, feeling insulted that he had judged me based off of what I was wearing.

"No, I was just wondering, usually we have parents bringing their children to the concerts, not older siblings." He stated, looking shocked that I would accuse him of something.

"Oh, sorry. And actually, her mom was going to take her, but she got called into work, so I was pushed out the door with concert tickets about two seconds after walking back in after the gym." I explained.

"Which would explain the attire." He concluded.

"Again, are you trying to say something?" I asked, feeling irritated again.

"No, you look really good, you don't find many girls who have the kind of confidence to wear what you are. It's like a breath of fresh air really." He commented, leaning back on his shoulders on the wall next to us.

"uh, thanks." I said, lifting my cap and running a hand through my hair before placing it back on my head.

"There is one thing I have to ask though." He said, looking at me seriously.

"Shoot."

"When you came down here, you said that she was your sister, but as we were talking alone, you commented that it was just Dani's mom. Not to be intrusive or anything, I was just wondering what that was about."

"No, it isn't intrusive, I was adopted, probably about a year before Dani was born, for a long while they weren't able to have kids, and they took me out of a bad situation, we call each other sisters because she doesn't know any different, but I don't look anything like them. I act like her mother whenever our parents aren't around because of the age difference." I explained.

"Speaking of the age difference, how old are you?"

"19, I am turning 20 in a few weeks, you?"

"I turned 21 earlier this summer."

"Enjoying being able to drink?" I laughed.

"It's nothing to brag about. Besides, we try not to, considering that we need to be good role models for out fans." He said.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Where r u?_

I sighed, really. Was he really going to start this now?

**At the concert, is there something wrong with that?** I replied.

"Is everything alright?" James asked.

"I guess, my boyfriend is just wondering where I am."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Did you tell him you were going to be coming here today?" he asked.

"No I didn't, why?" I asked, not exactly sure what he was getting at.

"Okay then, I was just wondering." He replied as my phone went off in my hand again.

_I thought we had plans to hand out today?_

**Crapola, sorry. We got called back stage, completely forgot.**

_Well you better get back home soon, we had plans._

**I know, will you quite being all paranoid about it?**

_Just get home Arianna. Please._

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go." I said, looking at James, whose eyebrows were still knit together.

He snatched my phone out of my hands.

"Hey!"

"Here's my number," He said, handing it back to me, "Text me later today so I have yours and keep in touch, k?" he said, looking at me sweetly.

"Of Course." I said without hesitation. "Thanks, I had a good time today." I tucked my phone back into my pocket.

"See you around." He said, leaning in to hug me.

I quickly backed up a few steps and put my hands out in front of me. "Sorry, but please, don't touch me." I apologized. Even though everything stopped when I was adopted 7 years ago and had gone through therapy, I still couldn't stand the idea of guys that I really didn't know touching me or getting anywhere near me.

"Uh, okay. Bye"

"bye James."

Please tell me you guys enjoyed this. Not quite sure I like the full extent of how this worked out, but I love the idea running with this, hoping to keep it going down the path I have set for it!

-Kathryn Maslow


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I will say I was so stereotypical by posting a story with the title of a song that was just recently leaked and has no time frame relevance to this story (since at the moment it is happening all the way back in 2011 *****Gasp*), but the song really does set the mood for the story, which we will see going on in later chapters! I love the story idea that I have, the only hard thing that I need to do with this story is worry about what was actually going on in the boys lives during the time frame in the story, since it is based in real life. (Girlfriends, both past and present, will be mentioned, but seeing that this is a James story, Jalston is obviously not going to be happening much, but we will see it!) Also working with songs is a little problematic, I have such a crazy taste in music, that when I download it, it usually has almost run its course or is way old, so sifting through my ipod looking for reference songs has been a great joy! **

**Also, I might as well mention it, for those who have a twitter, I did make one for Arianna in the story, so she will be tweeting like things are actually going on and it will fill the time gaps between updates as well I like to think. The story won't cover absolutely everything that happens on twitter, but I figure it will be a nice way to interact with the story as well, as in, you can tweet "Arianna" and she will tweet you back and so forth! Anything u suggest for the story via that account or my personal will possibly be incorporated as well! **

**Enough droning, the account is **_**ArianaDances**_** and mine is **_**KathrynMaslow**_**.**

**Feel free to get in touch on either one!**

**Now Thanks!**

_**Carlos'sCupcake- **_**First of all, I love your stories and I am sorry I never get to review on them, and it was amazing that you were the first one to review this! Thanks for the support and keep reviewing!**

_**DaniNohelty- **_**Glad to hear you want to be 7 again! Thanks for the support and actually encouraging me a little to post this! Hope you love your character as we continue!**

_**Sarah- **_** Thanks for wanting to read more and for reviewing! I love hearing from you guys!**

_**Paumichyy-**_** Continuing! Thanks for reviewing!**

_**BTR-maslow-luv97-**_** First of all, thanks for adding me to your story! Loving it already! And James is being very forward right now, we will see where that leads us when Halston is in the picture. (since this story revolves around real life as well) And later on in the story we will find out why Arianna is different.**

**Are you still there? LOL, sorry for the long note, I should really put these at the end of my chapters *sigh* Oh well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I only own the rights to Ariana, Maria and Zak. They are my characters that I have created. Dani is a very good friend of mine and I do not own her. I don't own BTR or any references to the show. The only thing I claim besides my characters is the plot line to the story. Enjoy it people. **

**Review!**

* * *

_I got the magic in me/Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold/Everybody knows/I've got the magic in me/When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me/Now everybody wants a blast of magic!_

I groaned and grabbed my phone off my bedside table, pressing the dismiss button on the alarm, it was too early to wake up. I rolled over and looked at my clock. I didn't trust it to go off after I missed one of my biggest auditions because my Iphone wasn't fully plugged in and it didn't play.

9:30, too early.

"Arianna, get up. You need to leave for your shoot in 45 minutes." My mom said, opening my door and walking pulling the blinds open.

The photo shoot! How could I forget about that! I leapt out of bed and skidded into my bathroom, nearly knocking my mother over on the way.

After taking one of the fastest showers in history, I slid back into my room and pulled my closet open, pulling my towel tighter around myself.

The company that I am doing the shoot for said I could wear whatever I wanted to, as long as it wasn't too flashy or showed too much skin, which I really didn't have to worry about, I had too much to hide anyways.

I pulled out a pair of boyfriend jeans and a black, cropped tee that said dope across the front, quickly dressing before going back into the bathroom.

I pulled my still wet hair up away from my face and did my makeup quick, before doing a quick check of myself. I lift my arms up over my head, frowning when a few of my scars were showing. I pulled my tube of concealer back out and quickly applied some, flawlessly blending it into my skin. Putting my makeup away, I quickly blow-dried and straightened my hair, well, as quickly as you can straighten really long thick hair that is.

I walked back out into my room as "Evacuate The Dancefloor" began playing out of the speaker, who in the world is texting me? I looked at the caller id quick, **James**, I don't remember putting a James in my phone.

_Hey, remember me? Tall and Handsome, famous popstar? Ring a bell?_

I rolled my eyes, now I knew who it was. The kid from Nickelodeon.

**Wow, I m surprised. Taking time to socialize with the commoners?** Okay, maybe that was a little harsh, but why was he texting me again when he hasn't gotten in touch with me in the two months since the concert? My phone vibrated again.

_Ouch, come up with that one on ur own? :P I was wondering if you wanted to come down to the studio today and hang, I would love to get to know you better. ;) _

Well, that was a shocker.

**How am I going to get in, I don't exactly have parking passes for every single building in LA.**

_Just Show your ID at the front gates to Colombia, they will let you know where to find me from there ;)_

And there we go with the winky face again! Did he really think he could win me over? I have a boyfriend for cripes sake!

Shaking my head, I grabbed my bag off of the hook next to my door and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

I placed a kiss on Dani's head as I sat down at the bar next to her, grabbing a slice of toast off the plate that was placed in front of me.

"What did your teacher say that you were going to be doing in school today Dani?" I asked her.

"Well, We are supposed to be working on out cursive writing, but it's really hard." She said.

I ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, it gets much easier as you get older." I finished off the rest of my toast before slipping on my favorite pair of Adidas high tops and walking to the living room.

"I'm going ma!" I yelled up the stairs pulling the door open to reveal Daniel standing there.

"Hey you." I said, kissing his cheek before moving around him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have work today. Doing a photo shoot all day." I dug into my purse to pull out the keys to my Camaro.

"Well Can't I come with you?" He asked, looking slightly put off that I wasn't spending the day with him.

"Closed set, sorry babe. Now if you don't mind, I need you to move your car so I can leave." I said, unlocking my car and pulling the door open.

He sighed heavily but complied none-the-less. I backed out of the driveway and blew a kiss his way out the window as I drove past him and out onto the expressway.

20 minutes later I was pulling into the lot for HiHat Choreography studios.

"Hi Dollface, how are you?" Dina, the owner, asked as I walked through the doors, pulling me into her arms and doing that cheesy air kiss thing with me.

"Just peachy, can't wait to get my groove on. I feel so honored that you would choose me as the Face of HiHat. It means a lot." I said, putting my bag down in the locker room.

"I had to choose the best, didn't i?" She asked. I blushed before following her back out into the studio.

"Okay, this is Steve, and he will be your photographer today. Put that little iPhone of yours into the speaker system and do your thing girl! I'll be back in 4 hours." And with that, Dina walked off to her office.

"Well well, this must be the beautiful Arianna that I have heard so much about. Girl, you could be a model." Steve says as I walk over to the speakers, pulling my iPhone out.

"I could, but I won't. I don't believe in photo shopping. And I know that if I did become a model, I would need it. Now, are we ready to begin?" I asked with a smirk.

"Come on Doll, let's see what you've got."

* * *

"Hey, would you mind trying something?" Steve asked.

"Uh, that depends, what is it?" I asked, we had been doing typical hip-hop shots for the past 3 hours, and we had about an hour left until Dina was back.

"You are wearing your dance spandex under your jeans and top, correct?" Steve asked, a contemplative look in his eyes.

"Yeah…" I said hesitantly.

"Would you mind doing a few contemporary shots? I have the perfect idea in mind." He said.

"Gosh, I really don't know about that, I have a lot of scars on my legs and all." I confessed, wringing my hands together nervously.

"Nothing photo shop won't remove, please, just one shot." He begged, getting a twinkle in his eyes.

"Fine, just one shot, but that is it." I conceded.

"One shot is all I need."

* * *

"Ari, these are perfect!" Dina cheered as she looked through the stack of proofs that Steve had eagerly printed off of his computer just 20 minutes ago.

"Thanks, it was no trouble at all." I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

**Are u still in the studio?** I asked James real quick, I didn't want to make my way all the way downtown only for them to have already left

"Here Ari, take the proofs, Steve and I can look through the ones on his laptop to choose what we want to use for the ad campaign. You are free to go." Dina said, bowing her head over her papers again.

As I walked out of the building, I pulled my phone out really quick dialing James' number, it rang only once.

"Whats up?"

"I just texted you, are you still at the studio?"

"Yeah, why? Did you think that by waiting long enough you could get out of coming today?"

"I like to call it the real world Mr. Starpower. Some of us need to work to pay the bills."

"Not trying to insult you or anything. But yeah, we are going to be at the studio for at least another 4 hours, so no rush."

"I am actually on my way over now." I said, unlocking my car and throwing my purse into the passenger seat.

"Okay, see you soon?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah, see you guys soon."

And with that I placed my phone in the cup holder and put the car in gear, steering out into LA traffic.

* * *

"Come on man, spill!" I heard coming from the studio that security had directed me to once I first got to Columbia records.

"Logan, for the last time man, I have a Girlfriend as well, Halston? Ring a bell to you?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you don't like this Arianna chick as well."

I leaned up against the wall outside of the studio, making sure that my shadow wouldn't cast in, a little eavesdropping never got anyone in trouble, right?

"She has a boyfriend too." James said.

"Excuses, Excuses. You keep bringing up reasons to deny your feelings for her, come on man!"

"Carlos, I am telling you guys, I don't like her-"

"Of course not, you LOVE her." Logan cut in.

"You guys! She is going to be here any minute, there is no need for her to over hear this conversation, so please, just drop it!"

I backed up a few steps silently and grabbed a spare hair tie off my wrist, and spent a minute untangling it from the mirage of bracelets on my wrist. I had finally freed it when I walked back into the studio.

"There you guys are, I think security gave me a wrong turn somewhere along the lines." I said, breaking up the staring match that I saw going on as I pulled my hair up into a pony tail.

"Hey Arianna, you remember Logan and Carlos, right?" James asked, sitting up on the beanbag in the corner.

"Yeah, you two were the ones who ran with my 7 year old sister through a parking lot." I saw their faces turn down a little at the reminder. "And you don't have to call me Arianna, just stick with Ari, it is much easier."

"Ari it is!" Carlos said, getting up and giving me a hug, backing away quickly when I tensed.

"Sorry, I just don't like physical contact. Something I kinda haven't been able to get over as I got older." I said, and it was mainly true, they just didn't know why I didn't like the contact.

"So, what were normal people doing today?" Logan asked, putting air quotes around 'normal'.

"I actually had a photo shoot for my Dance Company and studio. They are just starting a new ad campaign. Want to see the proofs?" I asked, already digging into my bag for the photo envelope.

"Are you even allowed to do that?" James asked.

"As long as you don't leak them before the campaign launches I can't get into trouble, besides, my boss told me to keep them." I said, passing off a chunk of the proofs off to each of the guys.

"Ari, these are amazing." James said.

"Yeah, how did you even learn how to do that?" Carlos asked, holding up a picture of me where I was in the middle of doing shoulder windmills.

"My dad forced me into dance classes when I was younger, just to get me out of the house, it eventually turning into what I absolutely loved to do. I make a good living off of it at the moment so I'm not complaining." I said with a shrug.

"Wait, why is this in here?" James asked, holding out the one contemporary shot that Steve had managed to get. It was probably one of the fastest photo shop jobs anyone has ever done as well. In the photo I was sitting down, leaning back on my right arm, looking over that shoulder at the camera. Both of my feet were pointed, one was placed on the ground, the right leg extended up. The lighting hid half of my face from the camera, giving the photo an air of mystery. I thought that Steve had done a fantastic job capturing the real me in that photo.

"Steve, the photographer, wanted to get one contemporary shot in, since he has known me since I moved to the states. And I agreed, with a little persistence on his part as well."

"You look absolutely gorgeous." James murmured, and in the poor lighting of the studio, I thought I could see his cheeks turn faintly pink.

"Who looks absolutely gorgeous?" Kendall asked, walking out of the sound booth.

"Our friend Ari here, you remember her little sister, right?" Logan asked, noticing that James seemed incapable of answering.

"How could I forget my 'Sister-in-law'?" He asked, with a large smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Now that would explain why she wouldn't stop talking about how Kendall was her husband on the way home. Thanks for that one." I said, crossing my arms and leaning further back against my wall.

Kendall must have noticed that I wanted my space and, after giving me a short contemplative look, sat down next to James, taking some of my proofs out of his hand and flipping through them.

It wasn't that I didn't like the guys; it was just that I had grown up to distrust men, and it was a hard habit to break.

"Wait, you said move to the states, where exactly are you from?" Logan asked, looking at me with something that I couldn't quite exactly place.

"England, I lived there until I was about ten until I had to come here." I explained quickly. It was a part of my past that I wanted to forget.

"Parents get transferred or something?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, something like that." I said, not really looking at anyone. "So, what are you guys working on?" I asked, quick to change the subject.

"Just working on finishing up the vocals on our second album, want take a listen?" Kendall said, getting up to go over to the soundboard.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

He pressed a button and the lyrics came in slowly.

_I don't know why you always get so insecure_

_I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror_

_And why won't you believe me when I say_

_That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

James looked at me as I recognized his voice come through the speakers, something unrecognizable in his eyes as I listened to the soft melody.

_When you're looking at the magazines_

_And thinking that you'll never measure up_

_You're wrong_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Sorry for the long wait, on to a few more thanks that I received while writing the chapter!**

_**Grayhap-**_**Here is more for you!**

_**Annabellex2-**_**Thanks, keep on reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome back to Featuring You! I am loving all of the great things that you guys are saying about the story. **

**I am just going to ask you guys to tell your friends about it on fanfiction or you fans because with the story being rated m, not a lot of traffic comes in since it isn't listed on the normal listing when browsing through the story list. **

**Keeping things short and sweet for today's authors note, so now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I only own the rights to Ariana, Maria and Zak. They are my characters that I have created. Dani is a very good friend of mine and I do not own her. I don't own BTR or any references to the show. The only thing I claim besides my characters is the plot line to the story. Enjoy it people. **

**Review!**

* * *

Ding!

"Coming!" I yelled towards the door, coming up from my dance studio in the basement.

"Sissy, sissy! I got it!" Dani said as she went whizzing past me towards the front door.

"Dani, you know mom doesn't like you opening the door to strangers." I said, walking into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. I had the door fully locked so I knew she wasn't unable to undo the locks without my help.

Dani had a day off school today for a teacher work day and my parents couldn't get off, so I took my own day off this week and decided to stay with my baby sis.

Things like that make me feel like a better parent then they are sometimes.

The next thing I knew Dani screamed from the front parlor.

"DANI!" I yelled, dropping my water bottle and taking off for the door, trying to get whoever was torturing my sister before they got away.

So imagine my surprise when I saw James standing in our front doorway holding Dani in his arms.

"James, what are you doing here?" I asked, slightly out of breath, taking Dani out of his arms and placing her back down on the floor. I was going to need to have a talk with her later about stranger danger.

"You invited me over, remember?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"I most certainly did not. I didn't know that I was going to be home until just this morning."

"Which is exactly when you texted me that you were free." He finished, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Actually, my phone was dead this morning, I plugged it in to charge…in the kitchen." I trailed off; I had an idea where this was heading.

"So, if you didn't text me this morning, who did?" He asked, I figured his brain had connected the dots like mine had. Simultaneously, we turned to look at Dani, who was standing next to me looking cute. She looked up at me with wide innocent eyes before turning on her heels and running back up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

I sighed and leaned my head back, that little sneak!

James only chuckled at my little sister, easy for him; he didn't have to live with her.

"Well, since you did take the time to drive all the way out here, would you like to come in for a little?" I asked, trying to at least be courteous.

"Sure, why not. I didn't really have any plans for the day anyways." He said, walking into the parlor, before taking his shoes off and leaving them on the mat. I closed the door behind him.

"Not hanging out with your girlfriend on your day off?" I asked, walking back towards the kitchen.

"No, she is working today, and they are having closed set, so I can't go." He replied, not actually sounding all that disappointed with his plans. "So what were you doing before I showed up anyways?" He asked, leaning his forearms on the bar as I grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge.

"I was actually just goofing off downstairs in my studio." I said, placing the water in between us as I sat on the other side of the bar.

"Which would explain the clothing."

"What is it with you and insulting what I choose to wear?" I asked, there was nothing wrong with my rolled sweats and fitted t-shirt.

"Sorry, it just goes out of the usual for what girls normally wear."

"Exactly, I am not normal. So I don't need to adhere to societies standards for what I need to wear. I feel comfortable in my sweats and baggy clothes, so that is what I am going to wear. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

"No, I actually kind of like it." He said with a small smile. "Mind if I see the studio?"

"Sure, in just a minute, DANI!" I yelled. I figured if he were going to be going down into the studio, Dani would be following us.

"Yeah." I heard shyly.

"Come out, I am not going to yell at you, I was just wondering if you wanted to come down to the studio with James and I."

"Sure!" and out she ran from the laundry room over to where we were standing. "Come on Jamie." She said, taking his hand.

I chuckled as I followed them down into the basement, turning the lights back on to reveal my custom speaker system as well as the balance bar along the mirror wall.

"Wow, and this is where you work?" James asked, taking it all in.

"Kinda, I only do a little outside choreographing in here, mostly I just work at HiHat." I said, walking over to my speaker controls. "I always keep my iPod on shuffle, that way I don't get stuck with one song." I explained as I pushed play. Dynamite by Taio Cruz came blasting through.

"Dance with me sissy!" Dani yelled over the music, running and grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the speakers. I laughed and stood slightly behind her. No need to accidentally hit my sister or anything.

The chorus ran through and I continued dancing, completely forgetting the fact that I hadn't gotten Dani up to that point in the choreography.

"Ari loves to freestyle." I heard Dani say from behind me.

I zoned out completely from everything besides the music. I was in my element and I wasn't leaving it until the music cut. I was only vaguely aware of Dani jumping back in during the next chorus cycle. I slid further back from Dani as the techno drop ended and quickly dove into a set of windmills on the floor behind her during the final chorus.

As the track finally finished I heard James clapping from behind us.

"You are really good." He said, pushing off of the wall.

"Of course I am, why was there any doubt in the first place?" I asked sarcastically, walking over to the speakers and turning the music down to it was just background noise.

"Dani, why don't you run up stairs and finish your homework, alright?" I said, grabbing my bottle of water off the speakers and taking a swig.

"You're no fun." She pouted.

"Love you too sweetie. Seriously, run upstairs." I told her, faking a lunge. James and I both laughed as she scampered back up the stairs.

"She is too cute." He smiled.

"She's my little sister, of course she is cute." I remind him.

"You say that like she is yours."

"In some ways, she is mine. Our parents are usually out of town on business or working late so I am the one who takes care of her most of the time."

"I wouldn't really know anything about that, considering that I am the youngest in my family." James said, sticking his hands back in his pockets.

"I really don't mind. But if it gives her the idea of a stable family than I am all for it. She doesn't need to grow up like I did." I replied, voice trailing off as I finished.

"Wait, what did you say? I didn't really catch-"

"OH MY GAWD I love this song!" I cut him off completely as Just Dance by Lady GaGa came through my speakers. I spun around quickly to turn it up.

"You're crazy! You know that!" James laughed over the music.

"Of Course!" I replied, laughing afterwards.

It didn't take long before james finally shucked off his jacket, leaving him in just jeans and a snug t-shirt, and begin dancing along with me. To be honest, I was a little surprised, whenever I did something that kinda interested him, he would stop me from what I was doing and make me teach it too him.

"So what really made you get into dancing?" James asked after I finished teaching him (sorta) how to do windmills. Because I wasn't going to let him do it if he could possibly get injured.

"I told you, I started dancing when my dad forced me into it to get me out of the house, and I just took something that I loved and made it into my job. No complaints." I said, grabbing my water bottle off the ground.

"Really, I would have complaints if I was still living with my parents at 20." He commented, lying down in the middle of the studio.

"I live with my parents by choice. I make more than enough money to move out into my own apartment, but I take care of Dani a lot of the time, and I really don't want her to have to be shuffled back and forth between my apartment and her house. Everything I make is being saved up so I can go buy a house in the future." I said, walking over and sitting down next to him on the floor.

"That's really nice of you. My parents divorced when I was younger so I had to do the whole house shuffle growing up. It's nice that you can spare your sis the trouble."

"I only try and look out for her. As I said before, she doesn't need to grow up like I did." I said, looking at myself in the mirrors and not really seeing myself, but the little, scared 7 year old that I used to be.

"So that is what you said before!" he said, sitting up straight, "I knew you were trying not to repeat it!"

"What?" I said, turning away from the reflection in the mirror. "I didn't hear you."

"Dude, you so zone sometimes. I am sitting right next to you." He chuckled. I could feel his eyes on my face as I turned back to the mirror, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I stood up as Sweet Serendipity started playing. "You care to dance?" I asked, extending my hand down to him.

"Would I really deny a lady the opportunity to dance?" he asked in return. Placing one of his hands in mine and placing the other around my waist, he began leading us around the studio.

"I am impressed Maslow, I didn't know you could dance ballroom." I said.

"I have many talents that not many people know about." He said, holding us the slightest bit closer, so I could feel the strong lines of his body against mine. It didn't take long for him to lean in and start softly singing the words in my ear.

"_Don't look fate can only find you/You can't choose for something to surprise you/Set sail without a destination/Just see where the wind will take you/You never know when you're gonna fall"_

"James…" I started, but wasn't able to finish as he spun me away from his body before pulling me back in, dipping me as the final chorus came out of the speakers. As he pulled me up, our eyes locked, leaving me unable to look away. I blinked for only a second as he finished pulling me up and held my body tight against mine. I opened my mouth to protest, but couldn't find the words to say.

It only took a second more before his mouth landed on mine, giving me a soft kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

I snapped back to reality as his hands made their way to the skin that was peeping out from under my t-shirt, forcibly shoving him off of me.

"What-" He started.

"Get out." I said.

"But Ari-"

"No James, get out! I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend. And if you think for one second that I want to be that third person in any relationship you can think again. Get out of my studio, get out of my house and get out of my life!"

he looked beyond shocked, slowly he moved and grabbed his jacket and belongings from the other side of the studio, before walking up the stairs. It wasn't until I heard the door to my studio shut before I fell to my knees in tears.

* * *

**I hope you liked this! It took me forever to get rid of my writers block on it. I also hope you like it because I put off writing my research paper today to finish it! Now shout outs to those of you who commented!**

**BTR-maslow-luv97: I try! And I make sure Ari is cautious around them, all a part of her character!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: I hope this is enough drama in this chapter to satisfy your need for it! More to come tho!**

**Grayhap: Here is more! Thanks for the PM as well, I don't think I would have gotten around to it without the proper motivation**

**DaniNohelty: Here is more, hopefully you can write a chapter of your story now!**

**Paumichyy: Did we learn anything in this chapter?**

**Annabellex2: don't be surprised, Her beau will play a huge part in the future of this story!**


End file.
